Lil' Nelson
Lil' Nelson is the honorary Purple Ninja of the Ninja team. He broke both of his legs while rigorously training to be a Ninja, but eventually they healed. He later got a job as a paper boy, becoming friends with Antonia in the process. Biography Skybound Infamous Dareth arranged for the Ninja to visit Lil' Nelson and make him an honorary ninja for a day. The Ninja stopped by on their way to stop Clouse, remembering their lesson to "not put off what can be done today." However, due to Kai's addiction to his fans, he alerted them about their location and ended up being surrounded. A fellow fan himself, Lil' Nelson dons a hand-made gi, becomes the Purple Ninja, and helps the Ninja by blocking the fans so they can escape to the roof. Lloyd expresses his gratefulness in his assistance, but Lil' Nelson says that he is grateful his wish was granted, thanks to Lloyd and the Ninja. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu The News Never Sleeps On his first day of delivering newspapers, Nelson wakes up early and gets ready quickly, even before his mother woke up herself. Just as he was about to leave on his bike, his mother gives him his helmet. Putting it on, he leaves for Ninjago City. When he arrives, Antonia is instructed to lead him. While they deliver newspapers, the Elemental Cobras invade the City. Antonia decides to continue delivering the news. When they finished delivering the newspapers, Antonia and Lil' Nelson went to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and asked Wu to help. The Message Lil' Nelson made a cameo in a flashback during Zane's message delivering a newspaper. Let's Dance! Lil' Nelson is Antonia's dance partner in Vlad Tutu's class. He and the rest of the class watched in awe as Jay showed off his moves. Gayle Gossip: A Closer Look Appearances *70589 Rock Roader (Purple Ninja) *70657 Ninjago City Docks (Spinjitzu Training) ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 6: Skybound *55. "Infamous" Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *104. "The News Never Sleeps" *118. "The Message" (flashback) Prime Empire Shorts *1. "Let's Dance!" *3. "Gayle Gossip: A Closer Look" Appearance In Season 6, Nelson wears a self-made purple gi and has leg casts. In Season 11, Nelson is shown to be a little taller, wearing a purple sweatshirt with white Ninjago letters "PN" for "Purple Ninja," and light blue pants. While working, Nelson wears a green backpack. Trivia *In earlier drafts, Nelson was going to appear in "Day of the Departed," but according to Tommy Andreasen his part was taken out. Lil' Nelson even appeared in the Rock Roader set despite not appearing in the special. *In the Rock Roader set, he had an actual Spinner game card. The card was Kendo Cole. *He is the third honorary Ninja to appear in the series, after Dareth and Skylor. *Despite being restrained to a wheelchair due to his injury, he developed impressive ninja-like techniques in moving around that impressed even the Ninja. *His legs have long since healed by the time of Season 11. **It is also shown that aside from his legs, he also once broke his entire body, arm and skull. This strongly indicates he is incredibly accident prone. This may be because of his training to develop Ninja-like abilities. *He has grown and is the first character to have mid-legs (posable short legs introduced by LEGO in 2018) in the show. **This is yet to be represented by a physical minifigure. *He lives in the same village the Sons of Garmadon attacked in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" and most likely the same one Harumi and her birth parents lived in before moving to Ninjago City as revealed in "Samurai X-Treme." *He got a job delivering newspapers and became friends with Antonia on his first day. Gallery FIGLilNelson.png|Purple Ninja Nelson Movie Lil Nelson Minifigure.jpg|Nelson's movie minifigure MoS55Award.png th (58).jpeg Antonia&Child.png NelsonInjuryPhotos.jpeg|Photos of Nelson's injuries 11 СЕЗОН 6 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО (104) - 2019-06-08T224438.604.png 11 СЕЗОН 6 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО (104) - 2019-06-08T223316.941.png 11 СЕЗОН 6 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО (104) - 2019-06-08T222133.983.png 11 СЕЗОН 6 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО (104) (70).png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T222131.447.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T222405.768.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T223330.596.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T224159.978.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T224820.377.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T224822.897.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T224901.809.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T224926.193.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T225006.826.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T225048.629.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T225218.689.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230255.362.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230403.018.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230415.742.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230430.543.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230509.018.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230536.178.png 11_СЕЗОН_6_СЕРИЯ_НИНДЗЯГО_(104) - 2019-06-08T230516.498.png Antonia dance.jpg Duplicate.jpg Screenshot 20200107-161551.png Screenshot_20200107-161833.png Screenshot_20200107-161839.png Screenshot_20200107-162424.png Screenshot_20200107-162454.png Screenshot 20200107-162950.png Screenshot 20200107-162856.png Screenshot 20200107-162833.png Category:Ninjago Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skybound Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:2020 Category:2020 characters Category:Prime Empire